


Making a Break

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: What could the hallway kiss have been if Mulder changed his mind about trying to make Scully stay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  Written for the X-Files X-Rated Fanfiction and Fandom Challenge Oct 2016, which was to write a story about this screen shot from the movie The X-Files: Fight the Future:
> 
> http://xfphotos.fredfarm.com/ftf/moviecaps/d_cap315.jpg
> 
> It could be anything, from canon to AU, so I came up with this little tale.
> 
> Spoilers: The movie The X-Files: Fight the Future. You must have seen that to get this.

 

 

 

Another huge thanks to my beta reader Mimic117, she of the wonderful last-minute edits

 

 

 **Making a Break**  
Rated NC-17  
Suzanne L. Feld

 

 

Previously on the X-Files:

 

The hallway scene.

 

Mulder’s impassioned declaration: “But you saved me! As difficult and as frustrating as it's been sometimes, your goddamned strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over! You've kept me honest ... you've made me a whole person. I owe you everything... Scully, and you owe me nothing.”

 

They hug, Scully crying quietly. Then she pulls back and kisses him on his forehead, and rests hers against his in their unique caress. He lifts his head and looks down at her, both of them with a dawning look of realization.  He leans in, she gazes up at him breathlessly, then...

 

**Act I**

 

…Mulder pulled back, disengaging from her and turning away, his shoulders slumping.  “Scully… I can’t do this; I can’t keep you here this way.”

 

She stood bereft, missing his warmth and the deeply loving look of desire in his expressive hazel eyes which had caused a profound jolt in her belly of the type she hadn’t felt since she was a teenager.  “What, you don’t _want_ to kiss me?”

 

“Want?  Yes.  Should?  No.”  He turned to her again, several feet away.  His face was tortured, agonized.  “It’s not right for me to use our, uh, attraction to each other to sway your decision.”

 

Scully was surprised.  Mulder wasn’t one for self-introspection, and she gave him credit for not only recognizing what he was doing, but stopping himself.  Usually when he was on a crusade Mulder was about as manageable as a three-year-old on a sugar high.  “Don’t I have any say in this?”  Without thinking about it, Scully reached up with one hand and touched her lower lip lightly with the tips of her fingers.

 

His eyes followed her hand, but then darkened as he frowned.  “Of course you do, Scully, and you’ve decided to walk away.”

 

“I don’t mean quitting the FBI.  I mean the almost-kiss a moment ago.”

 

They stared at each other nakedly across a few feet of old buff and white honeycombed tile, the dim lighting and yellow walls giving his face a shadowed, golden cast.  His expression was surprised, and tortured, but she saw something more lurking in the depths of those darkened eyes.  Desire?  Fear?  What?

 

For her part, Scully let her face show what she had been feeling when she realized that Mulder was about to kiss her.  Once again she experienced the jolt deep in her lower belly, her heart leaping into her throat and, most of all, a wild gladness that it was about to finally happen.  She felt some trepidation, too, of this unknown risk that they’d ignored for so many years, but decided that it wasn’t going to stop her. 

 

Mulder was no longer her co-worker, and now there was no reason not to take their relationship to the next level that they’d avoided for so long.

 

After a beat he said heavily, “I suppose you do have something to say about the situation.  And since I’m the one who stopped, now you really can walk away with a clear conscience.”

 

Scully put her hands on her hips, feeling her temper rise.  “I like how you’re assuming that’s what I want, instead of _asking_ me.”

 

“You were walking out of my life a minute ago!” he cried, throwing one arm out in the direction of the elevator.  “It didn’t seem to occur to _you_ to kiss _me_.”

 

“Oh?”  After a moment to gather up her courage Scully made her feet move.  She covered the short distance over to where he stood and without pause, threw one hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers. 

 

As their lips finally met and pressed together Scully felt a shock like nothing she’d ever experienced before; her whole body flamed and tingled. When his mouth opened against hers and she felt the touch of his tongue on her lips, her head swam.  Almost before she knew it, she had Mulder up against the wall, both of them with their arms tightly around each other, gasping for breath but not stopping the fervent, frenzied kiss.  She was up on her tiptoes, crushed against him from chest to hips; her eyes screwed tightly shut to feel every iota of this, almost afraid to open them.

 

Mulder’s hands were threaded through her hair, cupping her skull while his thumbs framed her face. She had both arms tightly around his neck, almost hanging from his broad shoulders. The feel of his hard, muscular body against hers was strangely familiar and for the first time, she admitted to herself, madly arousing.  The smell of him, pure male and Mulder’s familiar aftershave, was that of the man she’d spent countless hours sitting next to in dozens if not hundreds of rooms and cars, whose shoulder she had dozed on, the partner she trusted above anyone else and whom she had fallen deeply in love with over the years despite herself. 

 

Finally, Mulder disengaged his mouth from hers and turned his head, panting warm air on the side of her face as he kissed along her cheek towards her ear.  Everywhere he touched sparked like the flash of a live wire.  He moved his hand to curl around the back of her neck as they both opened their eyes; she could feel his lashes moving against her skin even though she couldn’t see his face.  Locks of his dark hair filled her vision and she inhaled deeply of the scent of Mulder and shampoo.  “Jesus, Scully,” he muttered, low, as he paused.  “Please tell me I’m not the only one totally blown away by this.”

 

“God, no,” she murmured, letting her head fall back against his big warm hands as she came down off her tiptoes and stood flat-footed.  Even in her usual three-inch heels her head barely reached his nose. 

 

His face loomed over hers, gazing at her with the most longing and adoring expression that she’d ever seen.  Another intense jolt hit her belly.  “Mulder?” she questioned softly.

 

“Scully… tell me no and I’ll stop, otherwise I don’t know if I can,” he rasped.  His narrowed eyes had darkened to fierce coals.  “Either we walk away now, or something happens between us tonight that will change our lives completely.”

 

She looked back at him steadily, letting her emotions show openly as she felt the languor of arousal continue to slip through her like molten silk.  “Am I pulling away?  We don’t work together anymore, so what’s the problem?  Do you need a signed permission slip?”

 

He took a deep breath through his nose, nostrils flaring, the big muscle on the side of his jaw jumping.  The vein in the middle of his forehead stood out, she noticed, which only happened when he was angry, exhausted, or, apparently, aroused.  She could feel the large hot lump of his erection against her belly; it had been there for some time, she realized, but she had just become aware of it. 

 

In the beat that they stared at each other in the hall’s creamy light Scully had a brief moment of doubt, but then Mulder pulled her against him and his mouth descended on hers in another blazing kiss and any coherent thought was replaced with pure, raw arousal.  She never had another second of hesitation as they stumbled their way back down the hallway to his open apartment door, managed to stagger inside still twined together, then pushed it firmly closed behind them.

 

**Act II**

 

Mulder didn’t stop to pinch himself so that he could really believe he had Scully in his arms and was kissing her breathless, though the thought did fleetingly occur to him.  But at the moment he was far too busy concentrating on the naked woman entwined with him on his bed, the covers pooled at their feet, groping each other madly.

 

For a fleeting moment he wished that he’d had clean sheets on the bed, a nice bottle of wine, and a few candles scattered around the room, but there was no time for all that.  Though it was getting dark, the lights he’d left on in the living room were enough for them to see by, which was good because he knew he had to watch her or he’d never believe that this really happened without pinching himself. 

 

They were face-to-face, bodies straining together as their hands ran over each other’s bare skin.  He kept trying to get ahold of her breasts but Scully was pressing against him so she could reach down and squeeze his ass, causing him to grind his cock into her soft, taut belly. 

 

“Scully—on your back—“ he managed to gasp against her mouth, gently pushing on her shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah.” She moaned against his lips, then rolled away from him, spread her legs, and put her arms out. 

 

But instead of climbing on top of her and going for it, which he knew she expected him to do, Mulder slid down between her legs so that his face was level with her chest, and then he dove in. Fantasy #1--of many--achieved.

 

“God, Mulder, that’s so good,” Scully gasped as he moved his mouth back and forth between her bare breasts, his hands cupping them.  Whichever one wasn’t in his mouth, he teased the hard little nipple and gently squeezed the full, fleshy globes.  He was too busy to respond other than a low groan, loving the feel of her strong hands kneading his shoulders and brushing through his hair.  He could feel the heat from her vagina radiating onto his stomach where he was draped over her mons, and knowing that his cock was only a few inches away from the part of her body that he desired most made him itch to be inside her.  But there were a few things he had to do first; one down, at least one more to go.

 

He slid further back, smiling a little at Scully’s gasp, and let his lower legs hang off the foot of the bed as he leaned down to take his first taste of her. She let out a low, keening moan as his mouth touched her lower lips, then inhaled sharply when he licked up her labia, savoring the taste of her at long last.  He had his hands around the tops of her thighs, and felt them begin to quiver as he found the swollen bump of her clit with his tongue and began to work it.  It felt almost unreal to Mulder, as if he was dreaming of going down on Scully rather than actually doing it. Yet he’d never dreamt all these little details like how moist and hot she was, the rich, earthy taste of her musk, and her gasping moans.  He wasn’t sure what was going to explode first, his heart or his cock.

 

But after only a few minutes his legs began to ache where they were hanging off the bed and he knew he had to move. Though he had planned to go down on her until she came, if he could, it would have to wait for another time. Of which there would be many more, he was going to make sure.

 

Mulder scooted up next to her and, to his surprise, Scully pushed him onto his back with both hands on his shoulders. “Enough foreplay; I need you right now,” she breathed, swinging a leg over his waist and reaching back to find his cock with one sure, firm hand.

 

He was momentarily frozen in surprise, not having expected her to be so bold and forthright in bed, or at least not this first time.  She beamed at him as she lined up the head with her wet, warm opening, then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before beginning to push back on him.  “You know that when I want something, I go for it,” she murmured.  Even in the dim light he could see the love shining from her smoky blue eyes; deep, powerful emotions slammed into him.  He reached up and cupped her head, threading his fingers through her thick, soft hair, drawing her to him for a longer kiss, showing her as well as he could how he felt about her without the words he couldn’t utter due to the thickness in his throat. 

 

Though Mulder had never been vocal in bed, he found himself gasping and moaning into her mouth as she sank down on him.  She, too, was making the most amazing, erotic sounds.  He felt his cock being totally engulfed by her searing heat and incredible tightness; it was like being in a vise of hot oil, almost too much to bear.  She began to raise and lower her hips, still kissing him open-mouthed, and he thought for a moment that he might totally lose his mind from the exquisite sensations racing through his body.

 

His arousal was rising far too fast; he broke the kiss and rolled them over, scooting her beneath him away from the edge of the bed.  It was time for him to drive.

 

Mulder reared back on his knees, holding her hips up so that they didn’t disengage, her ass resting on his thighs. He looked down at her, his unique and amazing Scully, her beautiful, bare body spread before him, her hands braced on the headboard.  It was every dream and fantasy about her he’d ever had come true, and for once reality was far, far better than his imaginings.  “You are truly incredible, Scully,” he managed to gasp before beginning to pump into her. 

 

Before long he realized how close he was getting again, between the amazing pleasure of their bodies and the visual of Scully laying before him, the erotic sounds they were both making, the rich scent of her arousal.  He lowered them both down to the bed, laying on her with his elbows resting on the bed beneath her arms, hands curling up around her slender shoulders from behind.  The feel of her soft yet toned body cushioning him was both strange and wonderful.  It had been so long since he’d been with a woman he’d forgotten the detailed feel of skin on skin; strong, velvet-skinned legs wrapping around his hips; a soft belly rubbing against his taut one; hard nipples scraping through the hair on his chest.

 

She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he began to thrust into her again, her hips rising beneath his to meet every stroke, knees pressing into his sides.  Though he wanted to kiss her again, he had to ask, “Can you, ah, come, like this... Scully?  God, I wanna make you come.”

 

“Almost there,” she gasped, her warm breath washing over his face.  “Don’t stop, God, don’t stop.  Perfect, this is perfect.”

 

“So are you,” he panted then, unable to resist any longer, leaned down and kissed her open-mouthed, both of them breathing impatiently around the others’ lips.  He kept his eyes open, watching hers fall closed as she cried out sharply, fingernails digging into his shoulders, hips bucking beneath his even as he felt her inner muscles contracting around his cock.  Assuming that she’d finished, he stopped holding back and went for it, letting himself pound into her mindlessly until, only moments later, his own orgasm hit like a tsunami rolling over him and into her. 

 

When he came back to himself Mulder was still propped up on his elbows, his cheek resting against hers.  His face was buried in her thick, soft, sweet-smelling hair.  “Not too heavy, am I?” he rasped, trying to lift himself.

 

“Not at all,” she murmured, pulling him back down on her with both arms around his shoulders.  “Don’t you move.  I love having you on top of me.”

 

He let his lower body relax again, feeling that he was still inside her.  “That was amazing.”

 

“I’ll say.” She chuckled, low.  “Does make you wonder why we waited so long.”

 

He snorted a laugh, then turned his head and kissed her warm, damp neck.  The wild, deep emotions of their intense lovemaking and orgasmic high were fading, and he couldn’t help but ask, “So what now, Scully, for us?”

 

She heaved a sigh and moved her legs from where they were resting around his calves.  He took that as a signal to dismount and flopped back next to her, then rolled over to face her, pulling her against him with one hand around her waist despite their warm sweatiness, bending the other under his head.  He nuzzled her damp shoulder with his nose.  “I mean, what are you going to do now that you’ve left the FBI?”

 

“I was thinking of going back into medicine full-time, maybe pediatrics,” Scully said softly, looking up at the celling with her fingers laced together over her waist.  “I’m sorry I can’t chase the darkness with you anymore, Mulder, but that part of my life is done.  I need to move on.”  Then she turned her head on the pillow and looked at him, and he was shocked to see tears gathering in her eyes.  “But whatever I decide to do, I want to do it with you.”

 

It took him a moment, then he got it.  “You just try to get rid of me now, Scully.” He smiled into her worried eyes, lifting a hand to brush the dampness from one cheek as the tears spilled over.  “Tonight was only the beginning, trust me.”

 

She returned a tremulous smile, the dimples at the corners of her mouth peeking out.  “And you’re not angry that I quit the FBI?”

 

“No, I understand.  We’re just tilting at windmills.  I’ll stay, for the time being, if I can, but if not I’ll go into the private sector.  With you, one way or another.” 

 

She rolled over to face him, cupping the side of his jaw with one hand.  Her fingernails scraped through his end-of-day stubble.  “Maybe this was all for the best.”

 

“This _was_ the best,” he said with an overdone leer, grabbing her ass then pushing his hardening cock against her belly.  “Or maybe this next time will be the best.”

 

She laughed out loud, grinning at him with eyes sparkling despite the dampness on her lower lids.  “Only one way to find out.”

 

Later, as they once again lay sated and tangled together on the rumpled sheets, dozing, Mulder realized that he hadn’t told her one very important thing.  “Scully... I hope you know how much I love you.”

 

“I do, and I love you too, Mulder,” she murmured in return, and he heard her breathing even and steady out as she went to sleep. 

 

As he lay there in the twilight zone between sleep and awake, Mulder heard the buzz of an insect in the room and groaned faintly.  Nothing he hated worse than flies, especially since he sometimes didn’t empty his trash before going out of town for days.  He heard it come nearer and without thinking, reached up and swatted it.  He felt it smack the palm of his hand, then a faint splat on the wall above the bed.  Good enough, he thought, and let himself doze off holding the woman he loved in his arms—at long last.

 

The next day he saw that it was a bee that he’d killed during the night, not a fly, and was relieved that it hadn’t stung either of them.

 

**Act III**

 

The sharp eyes of their nurse watched the two elderlies toddle away down the mowed path between golden fields, he with a cane and she a walker.  But even so they moved steadily, as sure as they could be of their failing bodies even at their advanced ages.

 

“God damn but it’s good to be away from prying eyes,” he said in a querulous voice, one gnarled hand resting heavily on the handle of his dark brown, wooden cane.  “What do they think we’re going to do, run away?”

 

“Be abducted by aliens.” The old woman cackled, both hands resting heavily on the bars of the gray metal walker as she determinedly stumped along. 

 

Her companion laughed too, reaching over and putting one long-fingered, liver-spotted hand on top of hers briefly.  She grinned up at him, showing teeth too white and even to be anything but dentures in her deeply wrinkled but still lovely face.  Though she’d always taken good care of her teeth, she’d bid farewell to her last one on her ninetieth birthday some time ago.  To her consternation, he still had all of his despite doubtful dental habits that she’d nagged him about for many years.

 

“Yeah, but we know they won’t be back,” he said.  “And if not for us, everyone on the planet would be dead.”

 

“You, not me,” she argued in her cracked old lady’s voice.  “Your blood made the serum.”

 

It was an old, old discussion but one that they both relished even after all these years.  “But you figured out how to synthesize and distribute the vaccine.”

 

“Hmmn, hmmn,” she hummed noncommittally.  They wandered along in a comfortable silence for some time, not gaining much ground, just happy to be alone and together.  It was a clear, warm autumn day, the kind that was thought of in the depths of winter with a deep ache of longing. 

 

“It was a good life, wasn’t it?” the old man quavered.  “Even if we didn’t do what we thought we would when we first met.”

 

“Not bad,” she replied, glancing up at him before going back to watching where she was going before she tripped and fell over her own feet, walker or no walker. Though still tall and lean, he was so stooped that if she wasn’t also bent with age, they’d have been nearly eye to eye.  “We had some good times, and we saved the world from aliens.”

 

“We did, didn’t we?”  He looked over at her, hair now a beautiful silvery-grey that still fell to her shoulders if a bit thinner than it had been during the years its color had been a rich auburn.  “Do you regret anything?”

 

“Not a moment.  Not one single moment.  Especially the years we spent working together, although you know I loved being a pediatrician after I quit the FBI.”

 

He paused, leaning heavily on the cane, and looked back the way they’d come.  His hearing, like his teeth, were far better than hers.  “That boy is calling us to come back, already.”

 

She stopped and glanced back as well.  They’d gone maybe a hundred yards from the building.  “He’s worse than an old woman like me,” she cackled.  The “boy” was a hefty fifty-year-old man, but anyone under eighty was a youngster to them.  “Since when did we ever listen to those in authority?”

 

“Think we should make a break for it?  Wanna blow this popsicle stand, Scully?”

 

“Yeah, Mulder, let’s go,” she quavered, facing forward again.  “Race you to the road!”

 

Laughing, they continued along at a slightly spryer pace as their nurse, in charge of these two for the last ten years and without a moment of peace since, had to run to catch up to them. 

 

_finis_


End file.
